


Daughter of the Warrior, Assassin of the King, Lover of the Prince

by Emzington



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mild Language, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emzington/pseuds/Emzington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haylin is quite unruly but how is that her fault especially with Dwalin as a father?<br/>When she receives word from Gandalf she is needed she makes her way to the small town of Hobbiton, she meets with her Kin, that she has not seen in months, old friends and the man who'd broken her heart as a young girl.<br/>All their objections to her accompanying the quest is futile for their Burglar is a young, defenseless Hobbit-woman.<br/>Haylin has to protect the young woman not just from the dangers of the world but the dangers to herself.</p>
<p>This is full of thrills, spills and jokes. It is going to be light and dark.</p>
<p>Haylin is the same age as Kili and they are dear friends but Fili is her 'One' but Fili messed up being young and immature. Now their older he tries to figure out how to win her back but Fili becomes a little like Thorin at times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Wanderer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
> ehem,  
> this is my first fan-fic ... ever,  
> I would love it if I could get feed back of the constructive variety. Thanks!
> 
> In this chapter I am laying out the character because the story is going to be from her perspective as though she contributes and witnesses the events to Erebor.
> 
> If I spell anything wrong, please kindly point it out to me and I shall correct and apologize in advance; sorry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've edited this because I was not happy with it. Next Chapter will appear in time, I'm just getting a handle on fanfic writing.

It was a fine day to be traveling; the sun was shining lazily upon Middle Earth making the air warm but not too hot. The sun was making its way into the light blue sky as the trees waived in the wind with the beginnings of spring starting to peak through. The leaves were at their yellow stage not quite out in the beautiful green and old leaves from winter’s past crunched under the horses’ feet as it carried his master smoking their pipe.  
Haylin daughter of Dwalin son of Fundin road upon the tall horse pulling gently on a pipe enjoying the piece and quite of this side of middle earth. She had been traveling from Rohan north-west for some days now; she had made haste as soon as word had reached her, abandoning her orders and post that had been instructed to her by her King. There was no way Haylin was going to let this new adventure slip through her fingers especially when a summons were issued by a friend of hers; Gandalf the Grey. Four days past she got a letter from the wizard, it read;

To Haylin daughter of Dwalin,  
My dear friend, I require your assistance on a most urgent matter. I cannot tell you more here for this letter may be read by unfriendly eyes. I can tell you, your father, uncles and friends are going to be their too.  
I wish you to meet me at a small town called Hobbiton where small beings live; this is located in the Shire. Follow your nose from The Green Dragon up the hill to a Hobbit’s home. There will be a rune carved into the door, knock upon this door. The Hobbit within will take care of you.  
I shall see you on the fourth day of the second week of spring.  
Your friend,  
Gandalf  
Upon receiving this letter, Haylin had exactly two weeks in which to get to the Shire. She had never been there but had met rangers that had been that way. She liked the sound of the peaceful little town, a good place for a holiday. Haylin had rushed to the Prince of Rohan, who had become a dear friend, and the horse had been lent to her. She had ridden at a canter for days, only setting up camp when the last of the day light was with her and rising as soon as the light peaked at her over the horizon. As a rest, she had stopped at Tharbad before continuing on her journey over the hills to Hobbiton. Haylin was glad to be on the last leg of her journey; she’d crossed the Brandywine River and now slowly made her way to her destination. The trip had been pleasant; she had had some problems along the way but nothing she could not deal with.  
Haylin smiled to herself, she was not Haylin, daughter of Dwalin, for nothing. While Haylin had been crossing Enedwaith lands some bandits had tried to rob her. The thing about humans are that they can be incredible ignorant and the couple of men were no different. Haylin had decided to play along for some time, holding her hands up letting them approach her with their crude weapons; they searched her things and were collecting their wears when she’d attacked. Haylin was good at the surprise attacks and hand to hand combat. She had learnt that she would never be stronger than men but she was faster.

As the one called Navan had healed a dagger to her neck the dumbest of the pair Jamen had been packing her stuff into a sack. Navan had fallen into a false sense of security, believing he had the upper hand, he waved the dagger around carelessly leaving her chance to grab it. Pulling the hand with the dagger in, down to her midriff and pulling it from his sweaty hand, Haylin pushed back and threw him over her shoulder. He landed knocking all the air out of him and Jamen reacted slower than she’d expected, practically waiting for him to rise to his feet, she ducked under the swing of his arm and punched him hard in the ribs as he brought his knee up to meet with her face she grabbed it and pushed him off his feet backwards to the ground.

Navan tried getting to his feet, a swift kick to the face and he was out cold, Jamen stood and took off at a sprint away forgetting his goods and friend. She figured he’d come looking for Navan tomorrow believing she had killed him. ‘Nope, they were not worth killing. Just some weak bandits.’ After restraining her prisoner, Haylin sorted her belongings threw them up into the tree and climbed up herself; just a small precaution.

The following morning she had tied the now conscious and angry Navan to a tree so it looked like he was hugging it. For added humiliation she pulled down his trousers and placed the dagger carefully between the cheeks of his bottom. “Don’t forget me now; it’s been so nice meeting you.” She’d jeered at him as he swore and cursed at her. “It’s been lovely having the company.”

Haylin’s smile graced her face at the memories and noticed she was coming to a gathering of hills covered in plush green grass. Looking down from the tallest hill she looked into the centre of what was clearly a town. She looked around in amazement and acknowledged how delightful the scene before her was. Making her way down the hill on the ridiculously small road, she acknowledged the sun was high in the sky now and her tummy told her it was time for lunch. Walking past the last of the tiny fences to the market she looked around at the small people and they stared, startled, back at her. 

‘Maybe they don’t get many visitors.’ Haylin thought as she trudged into the centre of the small town.

“Erm, excuse me, sir.” She said in her deep velvet voice at a passing old Hobbit, “Can you tell me where I can find the nearest stable to house my horse and the local pub."

The small old man looked up at her, he was only a foot smaller but he had to look up, “Horses over there, Mr Gamgee will be able to help.” He pointed in the direction of a small Hobbit hole on the lower hills that had a meadow and what looked like a farm next to it. “The pub is at the other side of the market square, it’s got good food but better ail.”

“Thank you, sir.” Haylin smiled politely and turned to the Gamgee residence.

Lots of Hobbits gazed at her open mouthed and she could guess why. It’s probably not often a Dwarf comes to town, much less a female one and a female one armed to the teeth with daggers swords and a quiver with bow.

Approaching the fence where a plump, middle aged man stood flicking hay into stables she cleared her throat. “Sir, I wish to house my horse, I hope you can help me."

The plump man jerked and looked up at her and then past her to her steed, “Oh my…, it will have to go in the meadow, I don’t think there will be stables big enough for it in Hobbiton.”

“Feed, water and look after my horse.” She flicked a bag of thirty silver coins at him, “I’ll pay you more when I come back for it.” He nodded mouth open at the amount of money in his hands.

She gathered her packs and belongings from her horse, deciding she should probably give it a name – after checking concluded it was now ‘she’.

Making her way across the market, through the shoppers and the vendors, she found the pub and with a relieved sigh, ducked into the welcoming building. Walking into the little tavern Haylin felt the sudden hush over the tiny people as they looked towards her. Deciding on ignoring it she approached the bar. The plump sweet faced Hobbit woman behind it smiled as welcomingly as possible.

Smiling back at the smaller woman, Haylin said, "A warm meal and a good drink please." She dumped her bag on one stool and sat down on another as the woman bustled away along the bar and out of sight. Dumping her traveling pack on a stool and taking another for herself she perched herself carefully on it as it creaked threateningly. They were smaller than she was use to but Hobbits must not get many Dwarven visitors.

The kind faced girl returned with a stew in one hand and a flagon of ale in the other. Haylin almost began drooling at the smell of the hearty meal. Being on the road and by herself, she does not bother cooking but lives on bread, dried meats and cheese - when she can get it. "Thank you very much."

The girl's voice was many octaves higher than Haylin’s but was kind, "You're welcome. That'll be six silvers."

Haylin handed over the money and dug in forgetting manners all together. It must have been quite a sight for the girl across the bar said, "You've been on the road for a while."  
"Ye'!" Haylin wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and looked rueful, "Excuse me. I've been traveling for nearly two weeks."

"On your own?" The girl sounded amazed and concerned. 

"Ye', nothing like an adventure." Haylin continued to eat but refraining from eating like an animal. If her Uncle Balin had seen her he would have had kittens.  
Finishing her meal and pushing the bowl back across the table at the woman she smiled at her, "Why do you ask?"

The girl flushed and picked up the bowl, "No reason." She paused, "It's just that... is it not dangerous for you to be wandering Middle Earth unaccompanied."

With a roguish smile, "I'd be more concerned about other wanderers if I were you."

The woman smiled and walked away. It was not the first time someone had said the same thing to her and Haylin avoided to getting into the debate by making a smart comment. Finishing her ale she stood and the kind Hobbit hurried back over.

“I hope everything was to your satisfaction.” She squeaked up at Haylin.

Pulling more money out of her pocket Haylin let out a huge sigh, “’twas in deed but now I require a hot bath and a nap before I meet my friend. Don’t want to be smelling up her home and falling asleep during conversation.”

The plump Hobbit nodded and instructed Haylin to follow her. They left the bar area and went down a long circular corridor, near the end, the Hobbit stopped and pulled out some keys. Picking out the correct one, the Hobbit showed Haylin in.

The guest room was cosy with a lovely bead, writing desk, one window that looked upon the fields and a metal bath by a fire. Dumping down her pack and walking over to the bed Haylin pulled her boots off. Making a face the plump Hobbit tried to say that she would get water immediately and hurried from the room.

Haylin knew she smelt bad but did not know it was that bad, taking a sniff of her foot she almost came over ill. ‘Not doing that again.’ Dropping her boots she began to shed her traveling cloak and armour.  
Once her bath had been filled and Haylin had paid the little Hobbit, she finished shedding the rest of her clothes. Pulling the shirt up and off her head and the trousers off Haylin looked in the long mirror in the corner of the room.

It had been some time since she had seen herself properly. Her face had dirt smeared on her cheek and grime covered her body. She looked at her face, the short, black hair was matted with the one braid dangling from in front of her right ear. Her grey eyes glared at her from beneath strait low eyebrows which gave her the look of being irritated all the time. The only give away to her kind personality was her smile that always played upon her lips. Her father had always said Haylin had her mother’s smile. Dwalin had never told her who her mother was but only that she had been a Human he had met and “hit it off with”.

Because of her Human blood Haylin does not grow much hair, which is an upside, down side, she does not know her life expectancy. 

Turning away from the mirror she got into the bath and slid down so her chin was level with the water and closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth.


	2. The Women

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one, I'm trying to get them out of the Shire and on the adventure as soon as possible.
> 
> I know I am not sticking to the original story plan but I am tweaking here and there. I do hope you approve.
> 
> I was going to tell the story from both points of view, Haylin and Bilba but I thought It would take a lot of time so I am purely looking at it from Haylin's point and how her frienship grows with Bilba, her relationship with Fili and the rest of the company develops.

Opening her eyes Haylin peered into the dark through heavy, sleep filled eyes. Flinging herself up out of the cold bath water, Haylin cursed herself for falling asleep; she never fell asleep.  
The sky was a deep ink blue and the last rays of sun were gone from sight as she dried herself hastily. Looking around her lodgings she found all her clothes and dunked them into the water washing them quickly and then draping them over various pieces of furniture to dry. She may be a warrior but it does not mean she should not be a clean one.  
Pulling her other set of clothes out of her pack, she pulled on a pair of brown leather trousers similar to the others. They hugged every contour of her legs and laced up the sides securing her into them. Another thin shirt of a light, mint green colour and a waist coat of thick brown leather with large buckles securing it across her stomach. Grabbing her gloves she wrenched them on and put her leather gauntlets on that matched her boots, both littered with metal studs, they were done up by more silver buckles like those across her stomach.  
Leaving her breast plate to one side she left, there was not much point wearing the heavy metal to approach the home of a Hobbit. Nor was there much point strapping lots of knives to her person, but she could not leave without her sword. It had been cast by her father for one of her birthdays –although she had had to grow into it.  
Smiling down at it as she slung it around her waist Haylin felt a huge swelling in her chest at the prospect of seeing her father again. With one last glance around the room she left locking the door behind her.

*****

As Haylin had slumbered in a cool bath, thirteen dwarves had descended on Bag End. Bilba Baggins, hands wringing in despair, had watched her good china saw through the air from dwarf to dwarf as they sang merrily. Her pink cheeks flushed as they finished their playful taunting. But the pink flushing had remained upon her cheeks as the most regal and proud of all the dwarves had entered her home and fixed her with a blue eyed glair.  
“This is our burglar?” Thorin son of Thrain son of Thror had said with a mix of disappointment and a dismissive tone.  
Gandalf had responded with such pride, “That she is.”  
“But she is a Hobbit woman.” Thorin said flatly.  
Bilba felt indignant and threw sarcasm into the mix of emotions, “Well you are observant.”  
One thick black eyebrow rose on the kingly brow. Before Thorin could respond Gandalf said, “Hobbits are very quite people, they can pass, unseen, by many and are very intelligent.”  
Bilba stuck her nose into the air with pride and brought herself up to her full height, all be it was only to the King’s chin.  
“She has the potential to be a mother; I cannot allow a woman to come on such a dangerous mission.”  
Despite the questions rolling around in Bilba’s head she blurted out, “She has a name.”  
Gandalf smiled happily down at Bilba, “Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain son of Thror, I introduce to you Miss Bilba Baggins of Bag End.”  
“So she’s not married.” Thorin muttered without even realising his words taking in the small woman before him.  
Bilba was stood before him in one of her favourite, modest dresses. It was a dark almost brown orange with flowers around the hem which brushed the polished wood floor coupled with a brown waistcoat and white, short sleeve shirt. The dress worked beautifully with her light brown hair that reflected the light, highlighting copper strands. The wavy hair came down to her lower back in a plat that was draped carefully over her left shoulder. “No, I am not married. So it would be hard for me to have a child. Would it not?”  
As the blue gaze continued to analyse her, Bilba’s cheeks flushed. She felt she needed to get away from it. Turning she trotted down the hall calling back, “I shall prepare you a plate of food, you must be hungry.”  
Watching the little woman go Thorin sighed, he really had not expected the little woman; such fire in her eyes, vitality radiating from her coupled with a feisty nature. He’d felt a pang of an emotion he did not recognise that he had fought to keep from his face.  
The company of twelve dwarves had bustled away from Thorin, standing alone in the hall way he collected himself taking a deep breath, and then followed the group into a dining room through a circular arch. Taking the head of the table Thorin surveyed the company. “How can a Hobbit woman be our burglar? Especially up against a dragon?”  
Gandalf huffed, “I have already explained to you, Thorin, Hobbit are quite creatures that can creep past any sentinels or guards if they wished to.”  
“But she is a woman.” Balin said, “She could produce a man hairs and raise the young.”  
Dwarven women are rare and so are Dwarven children, this is why they hold such regard for them and protect them fiercely. And Gandalf had had quite enough of the stubbornness of Dwarves for one night.  
Standing and pulling himself to his full height Gandalf growled down at them, “If I say Bilba Baggins is a burglar, a burglar she is.” The room darkened and a chill descended upon the room. Watching the dwarves shrink away from him Gandalf began to calm down and seated himself back in his chair.  
Thorin had not twitched but had been surprised by the wizard’s outburst. “So, Gandalf, how do you believe a group of thirteen dwarven men can look after a tiny Hobbit woman?” He could still see a flaw in the plan.  
Gandalf sucked in air bracing himself for the uproar, “I did not believe you would. I have found you a fourteenth dwarf that can take care of Bilba whilst on your mission.”  
Dwalin barked, “You found another woman to come on this journey?”  
“I certainly did. I rather thought she would be here by now.” Gandalf said turning to the hall way. “Ah here she is.”  
Haylin stood silhouetted in the circular frame of the arch, “The party has started without me then?” and she grinned.  
*****  
Haylin had approached the door that bore an old dwarven rune and knew this was the place she was looking for but the door was a jar. Deep rumbling voices were drifting out. She recognised one as her fathers and pushed the door open quietly, carefully making her way down the hall. Finding the large table of her kin, and other dwarves, had blown her off her feet, what had Gandalf roped her into.  
As Gandalf had noticed her and every face had turned to look at her.  
Beaming down at the table she locked eyes with the man she loved  
all her life, Haylin’s voice cracked, “Father!”  
“My girl.” Dwalin said gruffly standing making his way around Thorin and pulling Haylin into his embrace.  
“It’s good to see you.” Haylin managed to slur into his chest, the sound muffled by the fur and hair.  
Dwalin pulled away from his daughter and smiled down at her, the lines of anger and battle falling away from his face as he looked upon his daughter. “I have missed you, little one.”  
Haylin smiled back, he always said she had her mother’s smile and laughter, “I have missed you, too.”  
“Aye, it’s good to see you, little lass.” Balin said from behind his brothers large form. Dwalin stood aside to reveal his brother.  
Haylin fell upon him and laying a kiss upon his cheek, “Uncle Balin! How are you?”  
“I am well, child.” He chortled and patted her on the shoulder. Haylin stood a few inches taller than her Uncle but would still fear his scalding.  
“It is good to see you, Haylin.” The regal voice of Thorin Oakenshield rumbled behind her.  
Turning to face the new greeting, she was engulfed by what seemed to be a small bare, before the voice told her who it was. “Haylin, It ‘as been too long, mate!” Kili said excitedly.  
“Kili!” She said in shock, “I did not expect to see you.”  
Kili and Haylin were born the same year and had been friends since the moment they met when Dwalin had been given her. There were differences between Kili and herself despite being the same age, she was aging quicker than him and had reached maturity quicker; all because of her mother’s human blood.  
Kili drew back and beamed at her. Haylin looked over his shoulder at Thorin smiling indulgently and she grasped forearms with him after moving past Kili.  
‘If Thorin was here with Kili, Fili is here.’  
Her eyes swept past some dwarves she did not know – Nori who she did and she’d be having words with him later about a missing money bag – to a face that could break into her very soul and render her useless.  
Fili fixed Haylin with his grey eyes, they surveyed her, taking in every detail of her body and face. It had been five years since she had seen them all last and by the shock on Fili’s face she had also changed a lot. Returning her own grey eyed glair she said, “Prince Fili.” Nodding respectively at him and turned away because she could feel all eyes on her, watching their exchange.  
Gandalf stood and opened his arms to her, “You made it, I was becoming worried.”  
“I have been here a while just had a bath and prepared myself before coming along.” Haylin responded, avoiding the answer of her falling asleep in the bath, and she embraced her wizard friend.  
Thorin turned to the company all of them, “This is Haylin, daughter of Dwalin.”  
“Not another bloody dwarf!” Said an angry, tiny voice.  
Nearly everyone jumped but Thorin jerked so much he stood on Kili’s foot.  
“Oww!” Kili glared up at Thorin, rubbing his foot.  
Haylin turned to see where the voice came from and she locked eyes with the small Hobbit woman who was almost a head shorter than her.  
Gandalf filled in the blanks for Haylin, “This is Bilba Baggins of Bag End. She is our burglar.”  
Bowing to her she said, “Haylin, at your service!” Standing strait again, she said, “I hope this lot have not been giving you problems?”  
Sucking air into her lungs and raising herself to her full height, “My best china flying through the air is a problem for me!” Slamming the plate of food down on the table in front of Thorin, the plucky little Hobbit put her hands on her hips.  
Haylin looked around at them all eyebrows expressing the disappointment in them, “Don’t worry little lady, I’ll keep a short leach on them whilst on our mission.”  
“And that’s another thing, what mission?” Bilba continued on, “No one’s told me anything, apart from insult me.” She added turning and shooting an angry look at Thorin.  
Haylin was regretting asking the little woman her question. “Well, I’m assuming that we are going to be filled in, once we’ve shut up.” She said pointedly.  
Dwalin snorted with laughter and muttered, “That’s my girl.”  
Snapping her mouth shut, Bilba sat down in Dwalin’s chair and folded her arms.  
Balin sat down quickly, “Looks like you’re standing, brother.”  
Kili offered his chair to Haylin and she politely took it as he stood behind her. It was nice to see an old friend such as him, well best friend in fact.  
As children they had played together in the Blue Mountains; hide and seek, tag and other games were what they had done for hours; Fili had sometimes joined in on their games.  
Giving up the memories Haylin turned to listen to Gandalf tell them all about the mission to Erebor, as she felt grey eyes burning into the side of her face.  
They listened to the plan laid down by Gandalf and Thorin, the candles burnt low as they listened and a thirst was building in Haylin’s throat as a big blob of fear was growing in Bilba’s.  
“So, let me get this strait, we are going to travel across, Middle Earth to the Lonely Mountain. Once we’ve finished the long and dangerous journey we are going to send in Bilba, who will find the Arkenstone, for you to take to the Blue Mountains. This is all to prove you are the rightful heir to the throne of Durin and raise an army. Once you have yourself an army, you are marching it back across middle earth to the Lonely Mountain. When you get there you’re going to piss off a dragon and try and kill it.” Haylin said jabbing her finger into the hard wooden table, unable to hide her scorn of the plan.  
“That’s about it, yes.” Thorin said carefully.  
Looking around at all of them, disbelief on her face, “Have you been eating Green Mushrooms?”  
“It’s the plan; it is why we need a burglar.” Thorin said pointedly, “And that’s why we need you to get her there in one piece.”  
Haylin’s mouth dangled open in horror.  
Bilba felt faint, “I’m going into a dragon’s lair?”  
“What if the dragon catches her?” Haylin almost yelled, “She won’t even need chewing.” She was pointing at Bilba who was getting paler and paler.  
“What do you propose we do?” Thorin snarled and Haylin flinched back but recovered quickly.  
“I don’t know.” She said quietly, thinking hard. “I want to help regain Erebor but not at the expense of many lives.”  
Bilba was shaking, “I’m going into the lair of a fire breathing drake, who has killed thousands of beings to have a big pile of shiny stuff.”  
Bofur chimed in, “That’s about the long and short of it.” A smile graced his face.  
And Bilba fainted.  
“Well, this is going just swimmingly.” Fili said in a low voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked. Please leave a comment, suggestions always welcome.


	3. The Protector

Seeing as it was her task Haylin had to take care of the Hobbit. Picking her up from the chair and cradling the Hobbit to her, Haylin carried the small, limp body to what appeared to be Bilba’s bed chamber.

Laying Bilba upon the bed she undid the waist coat so she could breathe easy and pulled the blankets up over her.

“You’re going to have to find your steal, little one.” Haylin whispered.

A loud boom of male voices erupted from down the hall. “They are not coming and that’s final!” Dwalin’s voice had bellowed.

Taking the deepest of breaths Haylin stood from the edge of the bed where she’d perched herself and left the room, leaving the door open just a little.

Striding down the hall to frame herself in the circular arch once more, she said in her strongest commanding voices, “Do you realise, you have scared that poor woman senseless.” They all stopped and looked at her. “There is a lot to be discussed.” Haylin moved to stand just beyond Thorin’s left shoulder – not his sword arm and just out of reach. “First of all, names and introductions would be nice.” Folding her arms she looked pointedly at the nearest dwarf she did not know.

“Bofur, and my brother Bombur and our cousin Bifur.” The smiley dwarf with big brown eyes said.

Haylin inclined her head to each in turn, “A pleasure to meet you.” Turning to Nori she raised an eye-brow, “I know you Nori, and I do remember you owe me a bag of silver.”  
He smiled wickedly, “If you get that Hobbit to Erebor in one peace, I will double it.”

“You’re on.” Haylin agreed.

The older dwarf next to him thumped him. “This is my older brother, Dori and my younger brother, Ori.”

Haylin inclined her head at both dwarves.

“Azbadu men, I apologize for this business about a bag of silver.” Dori said.

Haylin waived a hand, “I will win it back, and more.” She smiled the mischievous smile. And to her surprise the youngest chuckled and stopped when the oldest gave him a reproachful look.

Turing away she looked at the last two, Gloin and Oin are cousins of her father and uncle. While growing up Haylin had seen them many times at family gatherings. “Uncle Gloin, Uncle Oin, good to see you again.” She inclined her head towards them too.

Dwalin stood, “You speak as though you are accompanying us, daughter.”

Haylin sighed, “I am, father.”

“You can’t stop her.” Balin interjected, “We never have been able to stop her from pursuing her own path.”

“She could be a mother one day.” Dwalin began to argue.

“I cannot, father.” Haylin said sadly. “Which dwarf wants a beardless wife? Which human wants a ‘child-from-the-rock’ as a wife?” She glanced at Fili, these were words he had once uttered to her and he looked down ashamed. 

“I agree with your father, Haylin, you could get yourself killed or the rest of us.” Fili spoke looking up through his eyelashes at her with the steally gaze.

Kili piped up, “She’s always been able to wipe the floor with you, brother.” Smiling cheekily, Kili did not notice the death glare he was getting from Fili.

“I do not wish to see my niece in harm’s way, not since we have only just got her back, but Haylin is old enough to make up her own mind.” Balin said resignation in his voice.  
Dwalin rumbled behind him, “You would say that, but I am her father and she will obey me.”

“Haylin is her own woman,” Nori butted in, “I should know.” He wiggled his eyebrows at her and gave that evil smile.

Dwalin made to pull out his sword, Haylin rolled her eyes at them but Fili had beaten him to it. Holding a dagger to Nori’s throat, Fili said, “Don’t ever speak of Haylin that way again.”

Haylin was shocked and stared at Fili. They released each other and Nori received a slap across the head from Dori.

“What I mean is,” Nori said rubbing his neck, “Haylin has taken down a pack of Orcs by herself, I have seen it with my own eyes.”

Shocked eyes turned to Haylin and she rubbed the back of her short haired head. “There were only five of them.”

Thorin stood, “I will not stop you from coming, but Miss Baggins is another concern.”

“I will get her there.” Haylin said, determined, “I will even get her back home.”

“It is not about you getting her there and back again, its weather we’ll have another fainting episode.” Thorin said grimly.

Haylin thought for a moment but could not think of anything to say to that.

“We’ll train her how to fight and be resilient to such things.” Kili said with such confidence.

Thorin studied his nephew, “Very well. Fili, you are to assist them, too.”

Haylin could have groaned but strangely Fili’s face had lightened.

Gandalf stood, “Well, if that’s settled we should all have a drink.”

Dwalin huffed loudly and folded his arms. Some of the company stood and moved to the kitchen to find the ale, some spoke amongst themselves. Nori looked like he was getting a lecture from Dori as their little brother Ori sketched in a book.

“Please father,” Haylin said laying a hand on her father’s massive forearm, “I want to help reclaim your homeland. The stories I’ve been brought up on that make me want to help.”

“This is all your fault, then, Balin.” Dwalin barked, “Telling her all those stories.”

Balin ignored his younger brother, “It’s OUR homeland, my girl, you belong there, and as we all do.” Haylin smiled down at her uncle and gave him a hug. She moved away from them trying to get out of her father’s scolding gaze.

Kili joined her and swung a large arm over her shoulders, “So, that was intense.”

Haylin shrugged, she had had more intense moments than that in the last five years. “I need a pint.”

*****

They all congregated in a sitting room where there was a beautiful fire dancing merrily. They were each lost in thought. Well, Ori was scribbling in a note book, lost in his work.  
Haylin sidled over to him and peered at the book. It was a drawing of her, she was stood with her arms folded under her large chest and a smile on her face but a sadness in her eyes. “You have a great talent master Ori.”

He looked up at her in surprise and blushed, “Thank you.”

She smiled encouragingly at him; he was obviously a shy dwarf.

Moving away from him she noticed Kili and made to sit with him but noticed around Gloin that Fili was there. Changing course to her Uncle Balin, she sat down and he pulled a piece of parchment out of his pocked, “This is a contract you need to sign.”

Taking it from Balin she scanned the top line, ‘The deliverance of the burglar to Erebor, is undertaken with the full understanding of...’ and a list of all the ways she may die or fail followed.

“Brilliant.” She said flatly.

Balin sighed, “I hope none of them befall you, my dear.”

Haylin took his quill and signed at the bottom, “As do I, Uncle. Tell me, again, about the fall of Erebor?”

Balin lifted his arm and Haylin cuddled into his side as he launched into the story. Everyone was listening; each and every one of them would have heard the story but any dwarf listens to the tale of Erebor. She looked up at Thorin stood by the fire and smiled sadly at him. He gave the same smile back. Once Balin had finished telling the tale, Thorin’s rumbling voice sang the saddest song known to their people.

"Far over the misty mountains cold, To dungeons deep, and caverns old, We must away ere break of day, To seek the pale enchanted gold.  
The dwarves of yore made mighty spells, While hammers fell like ringing bells, In places deep, where dark things sleep, In hollow halls beneath the fells.  
For ancient king and elvish lord, There many a gleaming golden hoard, They shaped and wrought, and light they caught, To hide in gems on hilt of sword.  
On silver necklaces they strung, The flowering stars, on crowns they hung, The dragon-fire, in twisted wire, They meshed the light of moon and sun.  
Far over the misty mountains cold, To dungeons deep and caverns old, We must away, ere break of day, To claim our long-forgotten gold.  
Goblets they carved there for themselves, And harps of gold; where no man delves, There lay they long, and many a song, Was sung unheard by men or elves.  
The pines were roaring on the height, The winds were moaning in the night.  
The fire was red, it flaming spread; The trees like torches blazed with light.  
The bells were ringing in the dale, And men looked up with faces pale; Then dragon's ire more fierce than fire, Laid low their towers and houses frail.  
The mountain smoked beneath the moon; The dwarves, they heard the tramp of doom.  
They fled their hall to dying fall, Beneath his feet, beneath the moon.  
Far over the misty mountains grim, To dungeons deep and caverns dim, We must away, ere break of day, To win our harps and gold from him!"

They all sung with Thorin low and deep, well, as deep as Haylin could. They did not make a sound as they finished as they all reflected on what their mission meant and out of the shadows came a careful cough.

“I will help you get your home back.” Bilba said in her small voice stepping out of the shadows.

“Ah, our burglar seems to be awake.” Gandalf said.

Bilba looked down at her hands shyly, “You need the help and like Gandalf said, I am quite.”

Thorin stood. “We leave in the morning, at first light.”

A rumble of agreement and the dwarves moved their own ways. Balin pulled out another piece of parchment, Bilba's own contract.

*****

“You cannot be taking dresses on an adventure such as this, Bilba.” Haylin was leaning against the door frame of the Hobbit’s bedroom.  
Bilba healed up a short plumb coloured dress, “Not even a short one, it’s quite practical.”

Haylin took it and laid it to one side, “For tending to your pretty flowers in the garden maybe, but running from Orcs and trudging through the wilderness; no.”  
The Hobbit fround, “Do you not wear dresses, Haylin?”

“No.” Haylin said holding up a pair of brown trousers and folding them to put into a pack.

“Why?”

“I trip over them.”

“Doing what?”

Haylin paused then responded, “Being myself.”

Bilba was stumped at this answer and picked out some of the most frilly, laced shirts Haylin had ever seen, some with matching waistcoats and some with corsets. Haylin gave in and let her pack them while she folded more trousers.

“Do you have any boots?”

Bilba looked down at her bare hairy feet, “What for?”

“The cold weather.” Haylin answered flatly.

Bilba smiled, which was the first time Haylin had seen her do it, “Hobbits don’t feel the cold on their feet.”

Haylin shrugged, “The Mountains are not like the plush, soft, grassy hills of the Shire.” 

Bilba huffed and walked back to her wardrobe, “I still have my mother’s boots.” She pulled out a pair of warn leather boots.

“I suppose they’ll do.” Haylin said taking them and pushing them to the bottom of the pack.

A clock struck the middle of the night somewhere in Bag End. “Get some sleep.” Haylin threw the pack over her shoulder and left the Hobbits room. Haylin was not sure if she liked the Hobbit, but it did not matter, she just needed to get her to the lonely mountain.

Dumping the pack by the front door so it was ready for the morning Haylin stretched her lean body and sighed. The others would be pitching a camp for the night, she looked around; a chest by the front door was scuffed and covered with mud.

“Kili’s not very good at first impressions.”

Haylin’s head snapped up as, Fili stepped out of the darkened sitting room. “Not at all, must be a Durin Line trait.”

Fili’s face cracked in a smile. “You’ve been gone for a while.”

“That’s a statement but I feel you mean to ask a question.” Haylin said, she was trying to be as confident and haughty as possible but it did not work well.

“Where have you been?” Fili said narrowing his eyes.

Haylin turned and wrenched open the door, and stepped out into the night. “I do not believe it has anything to do with you.”

Fili followed, shutting the door behind him, “I wish to know. Did you leave because of me?”

“Uzbadu men, I believe I spoke out of turn that day.” She strode away from him down the little path to the little gate. “I wish I had not offended you.” Haylin fought to keep her voice level but almost ripped the gate off its hinges.

Fili ran down the path to keep up with her, “I wish to know.” He caught her by her arm.

Haylin whipped around, “Why?”

“Because, I feel I could have offended you with my juvenile words that day.” Fili said coming to a halt. The grey eyes that shone like metal, burned in his beautiful face and the in-tenseness of his gaze cut through her. 

Haylin pulled her arm out of his hand and really looked at him trying to find his meaning, “Oh, Uzbadu men, you very much did.”

And with that she left him standing stupidly in the middle of Hobbiton.

*****

Slamming the door to her room shut, Haylin let the gates to her emotions open and she slid down the door. Sobs ripped through her, the force of them making her body shake.  
Just looking at him had made her week, her heart had beat a violent rhythm against her chest, her mouth had dried, her hair had stood up on end, a burning just below her gut had erupted making her sweat. And none of this she could explain and it broke her heart. He was her one and the distance and time between them had not severed the bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to try putting in some Khuzdul to make it more orthentic. Here is some:
> 
> *Uzbadu men – My Lord  
> *Azbadu men – My Lady
> 
> If any one knows of some good translation sights, please let me know :)
> 
> Thanks for reading :3


	4. The Mistakes

Fili watched in despair, the retreating back of Haylin. The silence of the town pressed upon him like a heavy weight and his heart beat painfully against his chest. Regret welled up in him and he felt an impulse to follow the part Dwarven and Human warrior.

“What did you do to her?”

Fili’s body stiffened and he turned to see his brother coming down the hill towards him. “Nothing.” He said sadly glancing at the spot where Haylin had disappeared behind a Hobbit home.

“What did you do?” Kili repeated now in front of his older brother.

Fili sighed, “I ruined everything with my immaturity and stupidity.”

“Could you fix it?”

“I told her, I could not marry a part Human Dwarf.” Fili said shame coursing through his words. “You remember how I was following Javali around like a lost puppy?”

Kili snorted, “Vividly.”

Fili gulped and looked at his brother’s youthful face, “I listened to her. She said that ‘any Dwarven man who would touch her would be a simple idiot’. When I told her that I liked Haylin and knew her well Javali said ‘any Dwarf, especially a future King, should not father children with a woman who’s blood was tainted by another race’ and ‘human’s had no honour’ she said, Haylin simply spent time with us because she wanted a piece of the throne.”

As Fili finished speaking Kili’s face was hard and disapproving, “Haylin should have punched you.”

“I wish she had.” Fili said, “Haylin came to me after training one day, she told me ...”

“What?”

“I was her one. I accused her of having no honour and all she wanted was the throne beside me. She said, she did not want me because I was an heir to the throne but was not worthy of me and that she would protect me as her father protected Thorin.” It hurt his pride to admit this to his brother, the shame and inexcusable thing he had done. “She told me that I would be her one for the end of her days and would bare me children, if I wished.”

Kili groaned, “And you repeated Javali’s words? That you was not an idiot and would not marry a Dwarven woman without a beard?”

Fili nodded, “I did not know anything of love and loyalty. All I knew was infatuation.”

“So, that’s why Haylin left?” Kili asked.

Fili shrugged, “A week passed and she avoided me, even when she was with you, training. That’s why she left every time she saw me. Then it was my coming of age party.”  
“But she was there with Dwalin and Balin.” Kili said confused.

“Javali said to her that Haylin did not deserve to be part of our world and that she would taint the Dwarven blood lines. I overheard them.” Fili rubbed his hand over his face. “Haylin punched Javali in the face, hard; broke her nose.”

“Good.”

“I approached to help Javali and Haylin took off.” Fili said, remembering the pain in the girl’s eyes, the tears framing the silver grey how her long hair had swung around her shoulders as she’d turned and the long beautiful dress of a deep red swung about her legs.

Kili spoke, penetrating the memory, “And now?”

“When I saw her tonight I felt it.” Fili said longing in his voice. “I felt my heart become full, a cloud settle on my mind blinding me from all else but her.”

“She is your one?” Kili asked excited.

Fili shrugged again, “I don’t know, I could feel regret and pain. I am sorry for what I did.”

Kili rested a hand on his shoulders and smiled sadly, “You need to fix it.”

Fili nodded.

The two brothers made their way to a meadow where the company were sleeping, Gloin on first watch, and settled into their beds. Fili just stared up into the night sky wishing it would take him and his shame.

*****

Bilba had not slept well; the nervous tension building in her was giving her weird dreams. The plump bed beneath her, felt like she was trying to sleep on a bed of rocks.

As the dark sky had begun to lighten, she slipped out of the bed and went to her wash room.

Cleaning herself and dressing she thought of the journey ahead. How was she going to fit in with a group of Dwarves? Bilba was glad she would not be the only woman. Haylin had seemed harsh and intimidating but at least she would understand when her bleed came.

Finally, dressed in a pair of black trousers, a white shirt and an emerald green waist coat, she made her way to the kitchen as she tied her wavy light brown hair into a knot atop her head. Forcing herself to eat something there came a knock on the door.

Pushing up from the table Bilba made her way to the front door and opened it to look up at Haylin.

Haylin’s beautiful smooth face broke into a smile, “How is our burglar feeling this morning?” The sky behind her was becoming lighter and the sun would soon be peaking above the land.

Bilba studied the woman, she was dressed like the night before but a breast plate graced her body and a deep plum coloured hood was drapped over her shoulders. Haylin was not wearing a cloak but a leather and fur coat, but it was not bulky like the other Dwarves’ coats. It was short, to her waist and fitted to her body. Another, thing Bilba noticed was the amount of knives she had upon her body, two strapped to her upper legs, one tucked into her right boot and three fixed to her lower back as well as the long sward strapped to her waist.

“I feel like I’m about to take a dive into the unknown.” Bilba said past a lump in her throat.

Haylin nodded, “I know that feeling.” She healed up what was in her hand. “This is a long dagger but I thought you could use it as a sword. It use to be my great-grandmothers, so don’t lose it.”

Bilba gulped, “I do not know how to fight.”

“Kili, Fili and I will be teaching you.” Haylin said biting out the name Fili.

Bilba was shocked at the look that crossed Haylin’s face when she spoke of the air of the throne of Erebor but did not say anything.

“Come now, the others are waiting.” Haylin said excited about journey ahead.

Trying to pick up the heavy pack Bilba wobbled dangerously but a big hand reached through the door and picked the pack effortlessly up.

Thorin looked down at the Hobbit with blue eyes that seemed to see right through her to her very soul.

“Thank you.” Bilba whispered as she looked up at him, her green eyes were as big as saucers as she drank in the King.

Haylin looked away awkwardly; the tension between the two was almost choking her. She almost expected Thorin to seize the little Hobbit and lay one on her. After what seemed like an age Thorin said, “We must make a move.”

Bilba fell out of her trance and blushed with a nod; closed and locked the door. They made their way to the little road at the end of Bilba’s path. The company were waiting there with thirteen ponies and two horses.

Bilba blinked at them, “There is only thirteen ponies...”

“You’ll be on the brown horse with me.” Haylin said taking the pack from Thorin and throwing it over the horse. “Come here.”

Sidling over and looking up at the massive creature Bilba did not expect the sudden jolt up as Haylin picked her up and put her upon the horse. Haylin then used one of Bilba’s fence posts as a boost to jump onto the saddle. Bilba wobbled and gripped the horses’ main.

“Don’t rip his hair out.” Haylin warned, “He’ll not like you much for it.”

Bilba released the main and looked around her, “What am I supposed to hang onto?”

Haylin put her arms around Bilba and took her hands, “Hold onto the front of the saddle.”

Picking up the rains Haylin busied herself with settling into the saddle as Bilba watched Thorin getting up onto his own pony. Leading the company down the hill, through Hobbiton as the sun broke over the land the King of Erebor’s eyes burnt with desire and determination as they made their way towards the Lonely Mountain.

*****

They had been travelling for some hours and the sun was high in the sky. Bilba had been quite, only answering when spoken too and Haylin had been keeping an eye on the surroundings, only speaking to ask Bilba if she needed some water.

Kili and Fili had positioned themselves behind Thorin and Gandalf leading the company.

Bifur and Bofur had been talking in Khudul just beside them and this fascinated Bilba so much she finally spoke, “Can he only speak in the Dwarven tongue?”

Bofur nodded, “Aye. Due to the axe lodged in his head.” Not that it needed it but Bofur pointed at the axe.

Bifur smiled at the two ladies and said something else.

“He just said, ‘It’s nice to have pretty faces to look at, better than these ugly brutes’.” Bombur said chuckling.

Bilba blushed and Haylin laughed but Kili turned on his saddle, “Hay! I’m not ugly.”

Most of the men laughed and Kili scowled at them.

Haylin smiled at him, “You are not ugly Kili, you are quite hansom.”

Fili glanced at his brother fighting an impulse to shove him off his pony.

“What about Fili?” Kili said hopefully.

Narrowing her eyes at him she said, “He doesn’t make me want to claw my eyes out, always a bonus.”

“He’s hansom too.” Bilba chimed in.

Fili looked over his shoulder at her and smiled, then looked up to Haylin and the smile faded and sadness burnt through his eyes. Haylin looked away.

Bofur gasped, “And what about us?”

“Yes, are we not equally as handsome?” Nori said a sly smile splitting his face.

Bilba gasped in horror, “Oh no, Bofur, you’re handsome, you’re all handsome.”

Nori smiled, “Well Haylin never had had a problem with my face.”

“Well I didn’t think it was very nice to tell you that you look like you fell out of the ugly tree and hit every branch on the way down.” Haylin gave him an equally wicked smile.  
The Dwarfs laughed heartily and Bilba looked shocked but realised none of them were really taking any offence to the words. The company lapsed into silence but after a while a loud grumbling sound broke it.

“Bombur!” Bofur said shocked.

Bombur got defensive, “It wasn’t me.”

“It was me.” Said Bilba blushing so hard she could have caught fire.

Haylin laughed, “Well, we best stop.”

Thorin looked around now and looked at ‘the Hobbit’ as he was calling her, “We best stop for a while for something to eat.” His blue eyes fixed upon Bilba, his face the usual stone of brood but his eyes burnt like hot fire. This was a new look Haylin had seen in him and she was shocked but no one seemed to notice.

*****

After a hearty meal of fresh bread, hams, and cheese they stretched some disappeared into the trees to relieve themselves. Haylin looked down at Bilba a questioning eyebrow raised but no words.

“I do need to... erm...” Bilba started but Haylin was already moving to the tree line.

“We will not be long.”

Bilba trotted after her.

Haylin walked ahead and found a dense crop of trees with some bushes nestled between the trunks. “No one will be able to see you here.”

Bilba dashed into the bushes and rustled about, “You’re not going to leave me here are you?”

“No.” Haylin said flatly, “It’s hard to defend yourself when you are squatting in the woods, trying to evacuate your body.”

Bilba did not reply to this, it was a fair point.

Coming back out of the branches and leaves Bilba nodded that she was ready.

“One moment.” Haylin said putting her hand out.

Bilba stopped, “What? What is it?” She looked around wandering if bandits were creeping up on them.

“I need to take a wizz.” Haylin said.

“Oh.”

Haylin called back to Bilba as she went into the bushes as well, “You’ve also got a few leaves in your hair.”

Plucking them out of her hair Bilba decided she did not like relieving herself in the woods much.

As everyone was packing away the lunch they had had and preparing for the next part of their day Dwalin took Haylin by the upper part of her arm and pulled her away from the group.

“I have to ask, Nori and you ... he’s ... he’s never made an ... advance upon you?” Dwalin said, obviously not wanting to have this conversation.

Haylin smiled and looked over at the sly thief, “No, he knows a dead end when he sees one. When we first met he thought I was interested but I made it clear I was not. It’s been a running joke for him since.”

Her father actually looked happy with this answer, she was not about to tell him she’d made the mistake of lying with him.


	5. The Hungry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it please let me know, any feed back deeply appreciated :)

The days stretched into weeks as they made their way to Mirkwood Forest. There had been heated discussions, healed in whispers between Thorin and Gandalf. Haylin had chose to conduct herself as though she had not noticed, without even glancing at them she could tell that they were not getting anywhere with the discussion. Bilba, however, did not seem to have the same self control, she kept glancing over at the two, who’s heads bowed together and turned away from the Company.  
The sun was beginning to set on another day and the company were beginning to feel the pull of their bed roles and a hot meal. Thorin dismounted from his pony at the front of the Company and the rest of them slowed to a halt. Gandalf dismounted from his horse and approached Thorin, “Why have we stopped here?” They were in the shadow of hill that held a ruin of a farm house.  
“We are setting camp here tonight.” Thorin said in his gruff voice that had some strange effect on Bilba. Haylin felt a shiver rack the Hobbit’s body as she sat front of her. The King and Wizard wandered away arguing with each other and Haylin got off the horse and healed her arms up to Bilba to catch her.  
“Do you think they’re going to be okay?” Bilba said glancing down at Haylin and then looking back up to Thorin’s retreating back.  
Haylin pulled on Bilba’s arm to urge her to hurry up, “It will be a fair fight.”  
Bilba pulled her left leg over the horses neck and dangled them both down pointed towards the floor, placing both hands on Haylin’s shoulders she slid into her arms. Placing Bilba down Haylin turned towards the packs to set up their bed roles. “Why are you so moody?” Bilba said placing her hands on her hips and raising her eyebrow. She’d gotten pluckier, with Haylin’s influence.  
Haylin turned to Bilba and scrubbed her face with her hand, “Malah, Bilba, I’m not moody I just want to go find a stream or river and bathe for the first time in two weeks. I feel like an Orc has hugged me.”  
Bilba looked down at herself and her grubby state, “I’ll help you find one.” Her voice was quite and apologetic, “Sorry.”  
Haylin smiled down at Bilba, “Don’t worry.” Turning back to the packs and their straps she continued to try and unfix them.  
Bilba walked around the other side and began fiddling with the straps to the other pack. Haylin smiled at the little’s Hobbit helpful nature. The busied themselves organising their things and horse as Gandalf came stomping past them shouting and mounted his horse.  
Bilba dropped the pack on Haylin’s foot as he passed them, “Where are you going? Gandalf don’t leave us.”  
“Ahhh!” Haylin yelled out and Kili picked the pack up off her quickly.  
Bilba was oblivious to the commotion behind her.  
Gandalf turned back to her, “I will be back as soon as possible.” And with that he was gone.

Bilba turned and looked at Haylin her face changing comically from despair to confusion when she saw Haylin on the floor rubbing her foot. “What happened?”

“What have you got in the bottom of that fucking pack?” Haylin asked through gritted teeth.

Bilba shrugged, “My sward.”

Haylin and Kili looked at each other with disbelief, “We best start teaching her how to use it.” Fili said from behind them. They had neglected their roles as teachers as it had been a hard couple of weeks for the Hobbit but they needed to start teaching her.

Haylin did not spare Fili a glance but nodded in agreement putting her foot back on the ground.

“Tonight?” Kili said excitedly.

They nodded and Thorin’s booming voice called over to them to begin setting up camp.

*****

Haylin flung out her bed role and Bilba arranged hers neatly next to Haylin’s. Disposing of her cloak Bilba turned to Haylin, “What are we doing first? Training or washing?”

“Washing.” Haylin said pulling her coat off, the hood and the breast plate. Picking dirty clothes up and soap she marched away and Bilba scrambled after her.

They’d wandered around the wood for a while trying to locate a stream or a small pond but they did not find anything. It was getting harder as the darkness began to press in around them. “We best turn back, we’ll try again tomorrow.” Haylin said dejectedly.

Bilba sighed, “I smell like one of Gloin’s socks.”

“I’d ask you why you’d smelt his socks, if I couldn’t smell them from five paces away.” Haylin said tiredly. “If you don’t want anyone to smell you, stand next to me, I smell worse.”

They did not say anything else as they trudged back to the camp site. Bofur had already been cooking and was ladling out a stew into several bowls. He handed two to Bilba, 

“Please take these to the boys, they’re looking after the ponies.”

Bilba dropped her stuff into Haylin’s arms and took the bowls disappearing in the direction of Fili and Kili.

Haylin turned to the packs and stuffed the dirty clothes and wash items into the packs with a grumpy vigour.

“Can you smell that?” Nori said sniffing into the air, “It’s a humming smell.”

He was trying to antagonise Haylin, he had been trying for some days to get a rise out of her and she was in the mood to give him what he wanted.

Bombur sniffed at the air too, “Yeah it’s you.” He snapped at Nori.

Haylin felt a disappointment that she couldn’t get in a fight with Nori but appreciated Bombur’s kind heart.

Bofur held out a bowl of stew too her and as she raised the wooden spoon to her mouth Fili and Kili burst out of the trees.

Gasping for breath Fili said, “Trolls ...”

“Bilba ... try ...” Kili added.

Haylin didn’t need any more. Throwing the bowl into Bombur’s lap she pulled on her leathers and strapped her sward to her waist and some of the longer daggers.

Thorin had already taken off towards the trees where the boys had appeared from and Haylin went streaking after him pursued closely by Fili, Kili, Dwalin, Balin, Bofur, Bifur, Nori, Ori, Dori, and Gloin. Someone had bellowed at Bombur and Oin to stay behind and guard the camp, who it was she did not know, Haylin just needed to get to Bilba’s side.

*****

Bilba had been caught. Well, in a fashion.

Covered, head to toe, in troll snot she babbled about being a Burglar-Hobbit. This had confused the Trolls considerably and stalled them enough from eating her in one bite. 

Heart pumping and palms clammy Bilba, spluttered as the Trolls spoke about the best way to dine on her.

Then bursting out of the trees came the company lead by Thorin and her heart stopped pumping at all. She just stared at Thorin as he sliced down on a Trolls hand that was reaching out for Bilba and pulled her behind him. A battle ensued, after Bilba had managed to snap out of her trance she noticed Haylin was amongst the Dwarfs. She decided to steal herself and continue with the job she’d set out to do, release the ponies.

Ducking and diving through the battling Dwarfs and bellowing and stomping Trolls she reached the enclosure the terrified animals had been trapped in. Using a very crude blade, Bilba tried sawing through the rope.

Dwalin’s voice bellowed behind her somewhere, “Haylin!”

*****

As Haylin had burst out of the tree line after Thorin, following him she saw Bilba being dragged behind Thorin. Bilba now was protected. Following Thorin to the Troll that had made a snatch for Bilba, Haylin dashed up the arm of the bruit, past Thorin’s sward embedded into the hand. Getting to the top of the arm she brought a dagger down into the massive shoulder. A bellow of pain and rage escaped the beast and it staggered backwards trying to grab her. Dodging the huge fist, she stepped from the troll’s shoulder to another one, as they’d staggered together.

Dwalin was at the foot of the Troll she’d just stepped onto he swung his huge axe into its knee. Before one of the huge feet could descend on Dwalin, Haylin promptly reached out and grabbed the eyelid of the enraged Troll and pulled it left away from the eye. Dwalin looked up at his daughter, a smile stretched his lips, then horror replaced the gleeful expression. A large something slammed into her body, Haylin flew through the air and collided with a hard, dark shadow. A ringing sound eclipsed her sense of hearing and deep darkness took her.

*****

Fili had followed Dwalin to the nearest of the Trolls, but stopped watching Haylin, her hair had whipped around her face, it was getting longer not the short spikes it had been.  
The one braid danced about merrily and the bead on the end winked in the glowing light of the Troll’s fire.

His heart pounded, so close to bursting from his chest, as he watched the magnificent woman sprinting up the long arm of the large bruit, how she twisted the blade gracefully in a circle, the hilt rotating between her fingers and slamming it down into the shoulder.

As Haylin straitened to dodge the hand trying to grab her, her large bosom bounced under the thin shirt. A heat rose in Fili and felt a stiffening in his britches. Mentally shaking himself he dodged another Troll’s massive foot which sobered him greatly. ‘Now is not the time to think of Haylin’s bosom’ he thought to himself. A long main of black hair whipped by him, “Brother! Don’t just stand there!” Kili reprimanded his brother, Fili snapped to action and streaked after him and lost sight of Haylin.

“Haylin!” came the bellowing roar that made his blood freeze and fear grip him.

*****

Bilba had cut through the rope and the ponies dashed away into the darkness as a big hand wrapped around her and lifted her into the air. No scream escaped her lips, just an “Oh!” as two of the Trolls held all four of her limbs.

“Stop! Put your weapons down!” One grunted.

The other encouraged them, “Or we’ll rip the pretty, little one in two.”

Thorin’s eyes locked with Bilba and he looked so very angry. Bilba’s gut clenched, ‘Maybe he never put them down... maybe he told the Trolls to do it... Haylin wouldn’t allow it.  
She had a huge stake on me staying in one piece.’ Looking amongst the Dwarfs she couldn’t see Haylin, ‘Maybe she’d been crushed, squished into a red mess by one of the Trolls, or eaten whole.’ Bilba’s heart sank, they’d been getting really close, they’d started being nice to each other instead of just cordial.

What seemed like an age Thorin finally threw down his sward at the Troll’s feet and gestured for the rest of the Company to do the same.

They threw Bilba forward into Thorin who caught her in his arms wrapping around the little woman, his breath caught in his chest, not with the impact but from the touch of her body on his. How her eyes looked up at him wide and scared with innocence and kindness that poured from every fibre of her being. She was delicate and precious, he needed her more than anything in the world. Thorin’s realisation hit him like a Troll’s fist and instantly, and then they were all stuffed roughly into bags.

*****

A pounding.

Deep, constant pounding. 

Like a tiny Dwarf stood behind her eyes smashing a Maul into the backs of them. 

Opening her eyes Haylin tried to make sense of any of her senses. She was laying on sticks, mud and leaves, it was dark but an orange light danced between tiny holes in the wall. Blinking again Haylin realised it was not a wall but a bush and the hard rough surface behind her was a tree. Trying to push herself into a sitting position, Haylin’s arms shook.  
A wet, warm substance was leaking down her face from her hair line. Raising a hand, stupidly, to find out the sauce of the leakage, Haylin winced as her fingers found an open wound.

There were voices just beyond the bush in front of her, deep bass voices, close to grunts, were conversing. The memory of what had been happening before her brief absence from the world hit her and her heart skipped a beat.

Sitting up quickly she listened, the deep bass voices were discussing how to cook Dwarf. Her stomach lurched and she knelt up to look at what was going on the other side of the bush.

There were three Troll’s stood around a fire rotating a spit with some forms tied to it. Looking closer at the spit the forms it turned out was Dwalin, Bofur, Bifur, Nori, Ori and Fili. Her heart stopped this time as she saw Fili’s face, hard and resolute as he rotated past the flames, Dwalin was yelling obscenities and threats at the Trolls, Ori whimpered as he rotated around, Nori adding to Dwalin’s yells, Bofur and Bifur talking fast in their rough accents. Ripping her gaze from them she looked around for the others and her eyes fell upon a group of bags with heads, her heart stopped again believing they were disembodied heads but Bilba’s began to speak.

Standing up and hopping over to the fire Bilba told them they were cooking the Dwarves wrong. She was obviously wracking her brain thinking of what to tell the Trolls. When one of the Trolls reached down to the group of bags and pulled Kili from the huddle of Dwarves, he said, “Why not eat them raw, nice and juicy.”

This was what spurred Haylin into action, picking up her curved sward with the long golden handle she holstered it. Looking around she picked up a long branch and pulled some smaller branches off it making it one long strip of wood. Gripping the long branch in one hand she stepped out of the trees and pulled one of her shorter daggers out of her boot.

Stepping into the clearing she felt she was stepping into nothingness, nobody had notice her so she gave a sharp whistle and said, “Oi, fat head! Put him down.”  
The stupid, great bruit turned his face towards her and with one fluid movement she threw the dagger which embedded itself into its eye. Blood spurted from the wound and a great howl of pain ripped from its horrible mouth. He immediately dropped Kili and as fast as possible Haylin began running towards the spit with the long branch raised, the pointiest end level with her shoulders.

As Dwalin’s face rotated past then Bofur’s they looked shocked and scared, “No don’t!” they were yelling at her. It occurred to her that they would think she was going to stab them with it but that was nothing like her plan.

Before she crashed into the spit of Dwarves she embedded the pointy end of the branch into the mud and vaulted over them. The branch arched beautifully and propelled Haylin into the air, lifting her legs up and over her head, she flung herself into the air. Straitening and twisting through the air she landed on the other side of the fire next to the abandoned weapons and turned to see one great meaty fist descending upon her.


	6. The Scars

Leaping backwards Haylin stumbled over something, one of Dwalin’s axes. Flicking it up with the tow of her boot she caught it bringing it down upon the hand that had crashed into the mud next to her. Pulling it out spurts of dark blood coated her, the Troll reeled back in pain as the other began charging forward. Raising the axe up above her head, Haylin threw it, with all her might at its face. Not stopping to see if the axe had met its mark, Haylin darted around the feet that were now trying to trample her; she made a break to the clump of bags with heads. Bilba was hopping towards her as fast as possible, if Haylin had not been so busy trying to sprint towards her Bilba would have made her laugh.   
Suddenly out of nowhere, a large foot connected with Haylin’s side knocking all of the wind out of her at once. Without knowing it her feet had left the earth and she was flying through the air, a large arch across the clearing and into darkness as her head connected with a tree for a second time.  
*****  
Bilba’s heart soared as Haylin’s voice rang out. Turning towards the direction of Haylin’s voice she saw the gold and silver streak, as the dagger flew through the air and found its mark in the Troll’s eye. Kili was dropped, immediately and was doused in blood. The scream of rage and pain almost deafened her. Hopping over to Kili’s side she gasped, “Are you okay?”  
Kili nodded from the awkward position he’d landed in, legs bent under him, his face betrayed him it looked like he was going to be sick.  
Bilba turned again to see Haylin running towards her and just over her shoulder the figure of Gandalf standing atop a great rock with the morning sun pushing past his frame. As relief flooded Bilba it was quickly extinguished as a large foot swept Haylin out of sight.  
The Troll whose eye was now a bloody mess turned to her but stopped as Gandalf’s voice boomed out, “The dawn will take you all!”  
All three Trolls turned to the voice, looking up at him with dumb blank faces. “Who’s that?” One asked stupidly.  
“Can we eat him?” Another responded just as stupidly. And with one hefty blow to the rock beneath him Gandalf cleaved it in two. The rays of the morning sun struck the Trolls’ skin, they raised their hands to shield their eyes from its glair but it did not stop them from turning to stone. As the Trolls shuddered to their final positions Bilba’s voice sighed out in relief.

There was much movement within the clearing once it was established the Trolls were not going to spring up and start trying to snack on them again. Gandalf cut through the ties that bound the Hobbit and some of the Dwarfs into the bags. It took four Dwarfs to remove the spit from over the fire and release those upon it.  
Bilba had torn from her bag and dashed for the trees where Haylin had disappeared, looking around a pounding heart threatening to escape her chest Bilba came across the woman warrior. The nasty gash in Haylin’s head was bleeding into the ground and making leaves catch in the short hair. Bilba was pushed aside, but to her surprise not by Dwalin, Kili, Balin or even Thorin but by Fili whose face was white and fearful.  
“Haylin?” his voice full of questions, “Love?”  
Haylin’s eyes had fluttered open and found his face, they were unfocused, a smile cracked her smooth unchangeable face, “Fili.” Her hand rose to his face and lightly touched one of the braids upon his beard. Fili’s face too cracked into a smile in relief and scooped her up in his strong arms.   
“Bilba, please get Gandalf.” Fili instructed, Thorin’s commanding nature mirrored in his nephew.  
Bilba did not speak, she did not trust herself to open her mouth but nodded and dashed from the tree line. As Fili stepped carefully out holding Haylin to his chest Gandalf was striding over to them, “Let me see.” Bilba hung back wringing her hands, fear evident in her face.  
Dwalin had hurried over now to see what injuries affected his daughter, “Will she be okay?” His eyes widened as he looked upon his daughters bleeding head.  
“Yes, however, she’ll have a nasty headache by tomorrow.” Gandalf’s gentle hands explored the spot on the side of Haylin’s head, “Not being a full blood Dwarf her head does not withstand knocks like this.”  
Fili shifted Haylin more securely into his arms and looked relieved, “Will she have any lasting damage?”  
Dwalin’s face was relieved but pail, “Hopefully it will knock some bloody sense into her.” He put one shaking hand up to his face and scrubbed at it.  
Gandalf chuckled, “I am afraid it will not do any such thing, she maybe only part Dwarf but has the part that includes brave stubbornness but no I do not think there will be any problems in the morning, just a sore head.”  
Chuckles rose from Balin and Dwalin of a mixture of relief and gratitude to Gandalf.  
Thorin finally joined the huddle around Haylin and looked down at his surrogate niece, “Fili, take her back up to the camp make sure she stays awake. We will be along shortly, Bilba, you can go with them.”  
Bilba shook her head, “No, I will collect Haylin’s knives and sward, she would not be pleased to loose them.”  
Thorin looked down at the hobbit clearly thinking about barking at her but turned away and marched off to the rest of the company who were trying to gather up the weapons.  
Dwalin followed his king with Balin fussing over Kili making sure he was alright.  
Gandalf gave a role of his eyes and followed.

Fili, carried Haylin back to the camp they had set, trying with all his might not to cause Haylin any more pain and talking to her to keep her awake. “What were you thinking, running into fight three Trolls on your own?”  
Haylin had looked up at him again with her misty eyes, “I like your beard, smooth and soft.” She’d reached up and gently pulled on one braid letting it slip through her fingers.  
All anger at her fool hardy attempts of saving them melted away from Fili as he looked down at her, “We could have lost you.”  
“I’ve been lost before,” Haylin said picking up her own train of confused thoughts, “Don’t go travelling without a map.”  
Fili chuckled, “Speaking from experience?”  
Haylin smiled stupidly up at him and her head lolled back on her shoulders.  
“No, no Haylin stay awake.” Fili jiggled her in his arms. They’d finally made it back to the camp and Fili gently placed Haylin down on the ground next to a large mossy rock and enfolded her body into his. Her thin athletic frame folded neatly into his arms, she was not like other Dwarven women. Typical of women of their kind was to be thickly set with beautifully combed and braded beards and large hips and bust, Haylin was none of these things. Haylin was human in body proportions despite being Dwarven size, she was also very bald in face with hair shorter than some human men’s and her breasts and hips were not those you would find on a Dwarven woman. But everything was pleasing to Fili, every hair on her head, every inch of her body and every line in her face was perfect in his eyes and he could not stop his heart fluttering in his chest.  
“Haylin,” He pulled her chin up to look into his eyes, “Don’t go to sleep talk to me.”  
Haylin’s eyes opened again and tired to focus on Fili, she managed it and smiled again. This had been the first time in two weeks she had smiled directly at him and Fili’s face broke into a grin too. “I’m glad to see you smile, you don’t do it enough.”  
Haylin’s eye-brows knitted together, she looked puzzled then her eyes darkened, “I don’t have any business smiling at a Prince of Erebor.” Her eyes were becoming more focused and she was starting to stiffen instead of being relaxed.  
Fili’s face fell, “Haylin, I want you to smile at me...” he began to say but Haylin was trying to climb out of his lap, she was wobbly on her feet and he knees shook as she walked her hands up the mossy rock so she could stand.   
“Ezbadu men, gajut men.” Haylin said trying to keep the shakiness out of her voice and not succeeding, “I forgot myself for a moment.”  
“There is nothing to forgive, Haylin.” Fili was on his feet holding out a hand to steady her, “Menu gamut khed.”   
Haylin’s eyes met with his and they just looked at each other their hearts pounding and so meany unsaid words hanging between them.  
“Men eleneku menu o bepap opetu ezirak...” Fili’s voice breathed out in a rumble that made the hairs stand up all over Haylin’s body.  
A cough came from the shadows at the edge of the clearing, Fili whipped round to see who it was and Haylin was promptly sick on his boots.  
The company, Gandalf and Bilba stepped into view all with varying degrees of amusement on their faces, apart from Bilba, she just looked confused but seemed to get the gist of the conversation with how close Fili had pulled Haylin towards himself.  
As Haylin wretched again Bilba was by her side and trying to hold the Dwarven braid at the side of Haylin’s head, out of the splash zone. Fili didn’t even twitch as his younger brother began roaring with laughter and Dwalin growled something. Balin and Oin were with Haylin before she could move and was trying to comfort her.  
Thorin barked at them to take care of Haylin, told Kili to clean his older brother’s boots for him and motioned to Fili that he wished to speak with him. Dwalin looked like he wanted to crush Fili’s head in his bare hands.  
Bofur lead the rest of the company back to the fire with its stew pot and ladled out seconds to everyone, they mostly seemed indifferent to what they’d stumbled upon. Nori was the only one to be throwing coveted looks towards Haylin.  
Kili swore and banged about as he took his brother’s boots from him and proceeded cleaning them up. Fili had been marched away by Thorin and Dwalin out of sight of everyone.  
Haylin was regaining her full awareness, “Please stop fussing, I just want to bathe.”   
Balin nodded, “I know lassie.” He stroked her hair back off her face gently; this had been a calming technique he’d used on her from the moment she had appeared in their lives. Back then she had been much smaller, then Haylin could have fit into one of their hands and she’d always been smaller than children her own age.  
As the other children had matured at a normal rate for Dwarves, Haylin had grown taller than average but a beard had not graced her face. Now Balin was taking a closer look at his niece she was looking older a long thin scar ran down her forehead through her eyebrow, disappeared and continued onto her cheek bone. This was new to her face he looked into her eyes and saw the same youthful thirst for adventure there but the beautiful green was framed by faint crow’s feet. She was aging faster than Fili who was only a few months older than herself.  
Balin snapped back into himself when he realised Haylin had been speaking to him again, “Uncle, you okay? You’ve gone pale.”  
He gave her a shaky nod, “Yes, Yes, I am well.”  
Bilba was fussing around them both with Oin, trying to clean the wound on her head, she hissed as a cold damp rag was pressed to it.  
“You’re not going to be sick again are you?” Bilba squeeled trying to pull the clean clothes she’d dumped next to Haylin away.  
Haylin barked at her in Khuzdul, “Marnat!” The hurt and scared look on Bilba’s face sobered Haylin, “Please, just stop. Do not fret, my friend. I’ve suffered much worse.”  
Balin looked at his niece in horror but did not say anything. Bilba nodded and sat down with the clothes and carefully folded them neatly trying to be quite.  
Haylin was finally cleaned up and dressing put on the wound, Balin and Oin finally retired to their bed rolls leaving Bilba with instructions to keep Haylin awake. With this Haylin and Bilba took the first watches and talked. Fili, Thorin and Dwalin had all came back but not said a word to anyone Dwalin had looked at his daughter with worried eyes but had not spoken. Gandalf had wriggled down into his own much longer bed roll and was puffing on his pipe as his eyelids drooped.  
Bilba looked around at the company making sure none of them were paying them any mind, “What did Fili say to you? What was it that made Kili laugh and your father act like he could punch an Orc?”  
Haylin sighed, “We were speaking in Khuzdul. I had over stepped my mark.”  
“It did not sound like he was telling you off.” Bilba said obviously more confused than before.  
“He was not.” Haylin said puffing on the elven pipe she carried everywhere, “He was saying something the complete opposite.”  
Bilba made hand gestures for Haylin to hurry up and tell her.  
“He told me, I am a wonderful person.” Haylin took one long breath and briethed out, “He said he desired me more than mithril...”  
Bilba didn’t respond and Haylin had to actually look at her little friend. Bilba was just stearing at her with her mouth hanging slightly open. “Bilba, are you okay?”   
She nodded closing her mouth then opened it again, “How did you not take him there and then, that is a beautiful thing to hear.”  
Haylin spluttered and whispered furiously, “I was a bit busy yacking up all over his boots, and I would never, well, I should never ... to consider such a thing would be wrong of me.”  
“I can tell you’re madly in love with him!” Bilba whispered back raising an eye brow, “Don’t try to deny it. Why not just be with him?”  
Haylin looked down at the smaller woman and sighed, as Bilba looked back up at her friend something told Haylin she could trust her new friend to the story of her youthful humiliation. And so, Haylin told Bilba the story of how she had fled in shame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the translations to the Khuzdul see these for help
> 
> http://www.meryrose.altervista.org/html/modules.php?name=Khuzdul  
> http://www.stoneandsteelguildhall.com/dictionary.html  
> http://www.stormnexus.org/Dwarven_Language#Common-Khazdul

**Author's Note:**

> All feed back welcome, I hope you like it.


End file.
